Amity
by gamergal357
Summary: I'm Amity, I'm just a filly no cutie mark but I never tried I moved to ponyville from new hoof city I heard stories about things that happen here I wonder if I'll hope I don't get involved. T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Gamergal here and here's a new attempt and a MLP story plz tell me what i need to change cuz all i want to do is make you happy accepting OC and all reviews will be previewed so here we go. =)**

Amity's POV

Hi my name's Amity meaning harmony.I'm a alicorn not by royalty but genes, my mom's a unicorn, and my dad's a Pegasus . I'm just a little filly right now. And my parents, Lilly Pond and Hot Chocolate, wanted to get out of New Hoof City, and into the country. Namely Ponyville. I'll be going to school there taught by . I woke up still tired and my mom called," Amy time to get up you're going to be late for school." she calls me Amy for short.**  
**

"I'm coming mom!" I yelled. getting up I went to the bathroom to comb my dark blue and dark purple mane (A/N like rainbow dash mane except purple and blue instead of rainbow) I looked in the mirror to see my dark purple eyes and my dark blue coat. then i comb my tail looks like my mane.

I went down stairs to see my mom and dad there "hey mom, hey dad." my mom has curly lime mane and tail with a pink coat and light pink eyes and a Lilly pond as her cutie mark, and my dad had a white mane shaggy mane and tail chocolate colored coat and brown eyes and an mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows as a cutie mark.

"Hey Amy your toast is in the toaster. I have to go to work at the Sugar Cube Corner and your mother works at the Flower World so you'll have to walk home and we hired a babysitter for you." said my dad they gave me a kiss good bye and left. then my toast popped. I levitated it to me grabbed my bag and left for school.

**so here we go my story so who is she going to meet give suggestions and/or OC and who is her babysitter chose one of the mane six Gamergal out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**so I decided to make it where the mane six are kids so she goes to school with young ponies except rainbow dash fluttershy and twilight and I need more oc's and should I add In a twin pony Eris the opposite of amity your opinion and then I'll start updating the more views the faster updates are I need some support thx **

**[LINE BREAK]**

I grab my hood to cover my wings because I don't like the attention I get so people think I'm just regular unicorn. on my way to school and I see a pink pony with a pink curly mane and blue eyes and a orange pony with a blonde mane freckles and green eyes and a cowboy hat. The two ponies walked (or bounced in the pink ones case) to me "HIMYNAMESPINKIEDIANAPIEBUTYOUCANCALLMEPINKIEPIEYOUMUSTBENEWCAUSEIKNOWEVERYPONYSOWHATSYOURNAME!" I just looked at her blankly.

"What she's trying to say is her name's pinkie pie and what's your name partner" the orange one said.

"Amity"I said "I came from the city to live in the country"

"Well that's nice I'm Applejack me and pinkie were going to school want to walk with us"

"sure"

at the school

"Hello class today we have a new student say hello to Amity." said my teacher miss cheerlee. I came and showed my showed myself to the class "Amity go sit next to Sour Grape and Shining Glass. Right in front of Rarity please."

[line break]

During class we were just learning about the history of cutie marks. "psst" the pony next to me Sour Grape "psst" I turn to her "hey meet me at the play ground" then the bell rings for lunch/recess.

I was eating my sandwich and then Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity walk to me "Hello darling I'm Rarity and my friends told me about you so I brought my new fellow unicorn a beautiful hat I made in art that really matches your coat but first we need to get rid of that hood." said the white unicorn "you know, I'm making the clothes for the play today."

"And I'm going with Big Macintosh to learn how to applebuck today." said applejack.

"And I'm going to be at my rock farm but I have a idea to throw a party for the first time yay" said Pinkie

"Well its really nice to meet you but right now I'm supposed to meet Sour Grape right now" I said

"That's a bad idea sugar she'll probably try to trick you and make a fool of ya"

"What's the worst that can happen"

"Okay darling but do be careful Sour can be real sour sometimes"

I start to walk to Sour Grape (Sour Grape had green mane coat and eyes and has a cutie mark of two grapes) and Shining Glass (he had light blue coat white mane and indigo eyes and a cutie mark of a shiny window) were talking to two other ponies a grey Pegasus with a blonde mane and weird looking eyes and a brown stallion with a brown spiky mane. when I was walking I saw the Pegasus start to cry and run off and the stallion go after her. I walk up to them."hey guys what was that about"

"Oh that was nothing but glad you came walk with me" Sour G said "You are a real pretty unicorn why cover it up with that hood"

"I have my reasons"

she smiled evilly " I hope you don't trip over the mud on your way home" they walk away from me laughing

after school we all talk to our friends and while I was walking to Rarity Pinkie and Applejack "hey guu-aug" Glass came up to me and stepped on my hood making me trip and my hood coming so people could see my wings. Sour and Glass were laughing until they noticed no one else was laughing just staring at me. then they opened their eyes and their jaws dropped.

"Your an Alicorn!" Rarity said and looked at me.

Then I went off at full sprint.

**the vile cliff hanger review plz.**


End file.
